staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 listopada 1991
TP1 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Tęczowa kuleczka" - film czechosłowacki 10.20 Regina Smendzianka gra sonatę b-moll op. 35 Fryderyka Chopina 10.45 "Człowiek, który rozmawia z żurawiami" - japoński film dok. 11.30 Cmentarz w Laskach 11.50 Jam jest dwór polski - film dok. 12.20 Młodzież z Włoch pielgrzymuje do Częstochowy - film dok. 13.20 Dzieje kultury polskiej: "Jagiellonowie" - cz. 4 (ostatnia) polskiego filmu dok. 14.20 Teatr dla dzieci - Ewa Szelburg-Zarębina: "Najdzielniejszy z rycerzy", opera dziecięca 14.50 Jesteśmy Polakami - film dok. 15.20 W starym kinie: "San Francisco" - film fab. (dramat obyczaj.) USA z 1936 roku 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Łyczakowskie opowieści (dzieje znanego cmentarza lwowskiego) 18.05 Teatr TV Anna Kamieńska: "Przeprowadź mnie przez samotność, starość i śmierć" 19.00 Wieczorynka: Dziadek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks", cz. II, odc. 19 filmu obyczajowego USA 20.55 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia 21.25 Wielkie kreacje mozartowskie - symfonia D-dur w wykon. Sinfonia Varsovia pod dyrekcją Jerzego Semkowa 21.50 Moje Wilno - film dok. 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski prog. satelitarny 23.50 Jutro w programie TP2 8.00 Powitanie 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Lucky Luke" - serial francuski 8.35 Kamienne cienie świętego Pola - reportaż 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN 10.15 Stanisław Moniuszko: "Litanie ostrobramskie" - II 10.30 "Wydra pana Grahama" - film USA; wzruszająca opowieść o człowieku i naturze 12.15 St. Moniuszko: "Litanie ostrobramskie" 12.30 Sarkofagi - reportaż 13.00 Dla młodych widzów: "Wiewiórka i czarodziejska muszla" - film CSRF 14.10 Bułat Okudżawa 15.10 Program dnia 15.20 Jeśli zapomnę o nich... - sylwetka Grażyny Lipińskiej zesłanej na Sybir do 1957 roku 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Jan Lechoń 17.00 Sekwencje o świętych polskich 17.35 Jesienna dziewczyna - wspomnienie o Kalinie Jędrusik 18.05 Pamięci górników kopalni "Wujek" 18.30 "Bette Davis-ten życzliwy wulkan" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 19.30 Cmentarz w Zakopanem 20.00 Henryk Wieniawski - film dok. 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka" - odc. 4. serialu austriackiego 22.20 "Pukam do drzwi kamienia" -koncert z kościoła św. Karola Boromeusza w Warszawie 23.20 Kobieta to źródło zła - program artystyczny inspirowany "Operą żebraczą" Johne Gaye 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Jutro w programie TP Katowice 15.45 Program dnia 15.50 ,,Tu umarli mówią" - reportaż 16.05 "Cmentarz Lyczakowski" - reportaż 16.20 "Przysposobięnie dzięki prawości życia i wykształ ceniu" film dokumentalny 17.00 "Pieśń o nocy": III symfonia Karola Szymanowskiego. Wykonawcy: Stefania Woytowicz - sopran WOSPRiTV pod dyr. Witolda Rowickiego 17.30 ,,Nad Olzą" - magazyn pod red. Stanisława Piskora 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 "Powrót Arsena Lupin" film fabularny (3) Sky One 7.00 Kot DJ 9.40 Mrs Peppertot 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed 11.00 Maude 11.30 Młodzi lekarze 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful 12.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 13.30 Barnaby Jones 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Żona tygodnia (teleturniej) 16.15 The Brady Bunch 16.45 Kot DJ 18.00 Different Strokes 18.30 Czarownica 19.00 Więzy rodzinne 19.30 Jeden fałszywy ruch (teleturniej) 20.00 M iłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 20.30 Parker Lewis nie może przegrać 21.00 Riptide 22.00 Hunter 23.00 Zapasy 0.00 Zgiń potworze — horror 2.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Broken Lullaby (Przerwana kołysanka — dramat) 9.00 Return to Snowy River (melodramat) 11.00 Goofy (87 min.) — kreskówka 13.00 La Marie du Port (dramat francuski) 15.00 Bugs Bunny 17.00 Moi, Fleur Bleu (dramat) 19.00 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? 20.45 Dead Poets Society (Stowarzyszenie umarłych poetów) 23.00 Trooped (W pułapce — thriller) 1.00 Shadow Play (horror) 3.00 The Wild Angels (Dzikie anioły) 5.00 True Confessons (Prawdziwe wyznanie — thriller) RTL Plus 6.00 Film rysunkowy 6.15 Latający wiatrak — film niemiecki 7.35 Am Grossen Weg (Przy wielkiej drodze) 9.25 Scout Academy — film USA, 1987 r. 10.55 Sztuka i przesłanie 11.00 Pies Baskerville’ow — film USA 12.00 Eskadra Pacyfiku 13.00 Cbaoa w obozie Cuoamonga — film USA 14.40 Wojna lodowych piratów 16.20 Festiwal przebojów 17.45 Parada przebojów dziecięcych 18.45 RTL Aktuell (wiadomości) 19.10 Loteria 19.15 Benny Hill 19.25 To powali najsilniejszego bliźniaka — film 21.10 Twin Peaks 22.05 Anpfiff (piłka nożna) 23.00 Siostrzenica — film 0.35 Pójdź dzieweczko... — film 1.55 Oko pająka 3.15 Formuła 1 — trening 3.45 Pójdź dzieweczko... 5.00 Kamerzysta — film USA. 1928 r. 3sat 13.00 Zeit um Bild 13.10 Es will Abend werden - film dok. (rytuały pogrzebowe w religiach Wschodu i Zachodu) 14.10 Utwory Piotra Czajkowskiego gra Orkiestra Symfoniczna Radzieckiego Radia i TV 15.55 Thomas Muschamp - Auktion bei Gwendolin 17.30 Wickie... und die starken Manner - ser. anim. 17.50 Hol dir die Sonne auf den Tisch - mag. kulin. 18.00 3 Sat-Berse - notowania giełd. oraz targi Investment 1991 we Frankfurcie 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Munchener Freiheit - ser. 20.00 Die Sonne Satans - film 21.30 Koncert z okazji dnia Wszystkich Świętych 22.45 Abschied von gestem - film fab. RFN 0.10 Memento mori - film 1.10 Wiadomości wieczorne Pro 7 7.00 Die Waltons 7.45 Trick 7 - filmy anim. 9.30 Tausend Melien Staub - west. ser. USA 10.30 Todfeindschaft Dallas - west. USA 12.05 Der einsame Adler vom Last River - west. USA 14.00 Horizont in Flammen - west. USA 15.35 Die glorreichen Reiter 17.35 Wiadomości 17.50 Stadt ohne Sheriff - west. USA 19.30 Bill Cosby Show - ser. kom. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ich Tom Horn - west. USA 22.15 Ulice San Francisco - ser. krym. USA 23.15 Fahrt zur Helle, ihr Halunken! - western wł.-niem.-franc. 0.45 Wiadomości 0.55 M.A.S.H. 1.20 Hawk 2.10 Wiadomości 2.20 An seinen Stiefein klebte Blut 3.45 Wiadomości 3.55 The Champions - ser. ang. 4.45 Es darf gelacht werden - ser. USA ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Boks 9.30 Amerykański futbol - drużyny TBC 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Supercross 12.00 Powersports 13.00 Volvo PGA European Tour 1991 14.00 Wyścigi ciężarówek '91 15.00 Sport de France 15.30 International Trampoline - mistrzostwa w skokach na batucie 16.00 Indy Car - wyścigi samochodowe 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna - drużyny TBC 18.00 Indy Car - zawody Marlboro 18.30 Pilote - sporty motorowe 19.00 Koszykówka 1991/92 - NBA 20.30 Gillette World Sport Special 21.00 Gol Holenderski magazyn sportów motorowych 22.00 British Open Rally Championships 22.30 Mistrzostwa świata w rugby 23.30 Boks 0.30 Mistrzowie bowlingu - Dutch Open Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku